


Anytime You Want

by fraxiinus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraxiinus/pseuds/fraxiinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you tell me about the time when a young Kylo dragged a young and begrudging Hux to an MCR concert who did it b/c it made Kylo happy but ended up low key and silently liking the band afterwards because of shared moments. </p><p>In which Kylo loves MCR, Hux loves Kylo, and maybe neither of those things are as bad as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to get around to but I will forever be grateful to the anon who finally gave me a use for my encyclopedic knowledge of My Chemical Romance songs and set lists and essentially gave me permission to write a songfic in 2016. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This wasn't beta'd so let me know if I missed something. Also, [this is the song Kylo sings at the end](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITIPYRcKbKI) if you want to listen along.

Hux had some regrets.

He stood, crammed against the back wall of the sunken area in front of the brightly lit stage. The venue was small, it could only hold a few hundred people, and it looked to Hux like almost all of those few hundred people were in front of him, either climbing over each other to get to the stage or ‘dancing’ in a way that reminded him vaguely of hyperactive children getting into fist fights. The first ten feet from the lead singer was a solid wall of packed-in people, but farther back than that it thinned to at least breathable levels, a sea of fans taking advantage of their ability to move by slamming into each other at top speeds. 

Presumably, Kylo was in there somewhere.

Getting Kylo tickets to the concert had been a gift, a gesture that Hux had tried not to think too much about before he did it. He had known Kylo since middle school, both of their parents had been in politics and sent them to the same private schools. They had hated each other, originally, but struck up an unlikely friendship when they discovered that their parents hated _each other_ even more than _they_ did. It was because of this that Kylo and Hux formed an unlikely bond over their mutual distaste for their home lives and the satisfaction of the rage their friendship sparked in their respective caretakers. They had stuck together ever since, attending the same private high school and eventually being accepted to the same university. 

It had always been an unspoken but lasting thing, their partnership, the fact that they were almost never seen without each other, but Hux had still been surprised when Kylo offered his second ticket to him. He had assumed Kylo would take someone who actually enjoyed the heavy guitar and overly-dramatic lyrics of his favorite band, but when he pointed that out Kylo had just smiled.

“Come on Hux, who else would I take? Besides, maybe you’ll start liking them too after this.”

Hux had been flattered, hiding the blush that had no business creeping up his cheeks at such a simple gesture. He agreed to go, but doubted it would change his opinion on the band. Kylo had been listening to that god-forsaken ‘music’ since they first met, insisting that they were the greatest band around. To Hux, who enjoyed much more structured tones, they just sounded like every other emo-punk-goth-whatever band out at the time. Every time Kylo tried to get him to listen to a new song Hux would shove the headphones away, reminding him that his taste in music was appalling and he wanted nothing to do with it.

That was, until one night the summer before their senior year of high school. Kylo had snuck out of his house, up onto the roof of Hux’s porch and outside his window, as he did most nights, but that night was one of the first that they had really started to _talk_. Kylo had confessed to him that his love for the band went past the music, that when he got low and before he could sneak out to talk to Hux he would listen to the lead singer encourage their fans to keep going, keep living, and it helped. 

Hux stopped making fun of the band after that, but he never did quite start to enjoy them.

There was a brief break in the music as the band switched instruments, the lead singer asking the audience how they were doing and was met with roaring applause. Hux took the brief interlude to move to his left, finding a corner of the floor out of the way and mostly unoccupied due to it’s poor sight line to the stage. As he reached it the next song began, the drums and bass starting into a tune much calmer than the previous set. He knew enough of the band and their general sound from years of hearing it out of Kylo’s speakers to know that this was a newer song, probably off the album they were currently touring with.

Hux had just settled back against the wall, watching the crowd sway, when he spotted a familiar mop of black hair emerging out of the back. Kylo looked around, scanning the back wall until his eyes finally landed on Hux and his face split into a wide, bright grin.

Damn, he hadn’t seen Kylo smile like that since he had gotten his acceptance letter to the university Hux was already set to attend. Kylo started walking towards him, the grin never leaving his face, and Hux smiled back affectionately despite himself. If tolerating the near-unbearable heat and noise of this concert meant he got to see Kylo in a rare state of elation then so be it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Hux asked when Kylo reached him, looking him over. Now that Hux could see him properly it was clear that Kylo was absolutely drenched, the sweat on his face reflecting the multiple bright colors of the stage, his shirt scrunched and twisted, his hair sticking out in more directions than should be possible. 

Kylo sensed Hux’s scrutiny and ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back as best he could, but the smile still remained firm on his face. “Damn right I am!” he yelled over the music, stepping in closer to Hux, putting a hand on his waist and swaying as he brought them closer together.

“You’re disgusting,” Hux commented, close enough now to Kylo that he didn’t have to yell. He put his hands on Kylo’s chest but made no real move to push him off, enjoying the affection his good mood provided, trying to stop the redness slowly creeping up his cheeks at the contact.

He could feel Kylo’s entire body shake with laughter, his large hands gripping Hux’s waist tighter in response. He pulled him closer so they were flush against each other, swaying in time to the music. Hux absentmindedly moved one of his hands from Kylo’s chest, over his shoulder to the back of his neck, holding him in place. He could feel breath hot against his ear, Kylo’s face nuzzled into his hair, his entire body giving off heat that Hux couldn’t bring himself to find entirely unpleasant despite the moisture going along with it. They stayed like that for a long moment before Hux realized that Kylo was singing faintly to him along with the band.

_And if you stay I would even wait all night, or until my heart explodes. How long 'til we find our way in the dark and out of harm, you can run away with me anytime you want, well anytime you want…_

Hux closed his eyes, honestly enjoying himself for the first time that night. The bass of the band reverberated through his chest, the energy of the moving mass on the floor filled the air, but most important was Kylo, warm and real, his arms around Hux’s waist, his voice in his ear, encompassing him in such a way the rest of the room felt like an afterthought. 

A moment later Kylo shifted, but before Hux could protest the sudden lack of contact their lips met, and everything else seemed to melt. The hand Hux had on the back of Kylo’s neck slowly moved up into his hair, deepening the kiss as his tongue coaxed their mouths open. Kylo stepped forward, pressing Hux back to the wall he had previously been leaning on, just out of sight of the crowd. Suddenly those big hands of his were moving, one exploring Hux’s back, the other raised to cup his cheek. Kylo pressed one of his legs between Hux’s and the shorter man couldn’t hold back the heated sigh that escaped his lips, met in return by Kylo’s teeth gently biting and pulling on his bottom lip.

They stayed like that, lazily making out, hands wandering, tongues dancing, until much too soon the song came to an end with a round of applause. The band immediately started playing something more fast-paced, the guitar intro screaming through the room, and Hux could almost laugh at the comical way Kylo’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide, the previous grin once again gracing his face.

“Go on,” Hux declared, missing his kisses already but still hitting Kylo in the chest with halfhearted force, a smile now happily plastered on his own lips, “go have fun.” 

Kylo looked to Hux, then to the stage, then back again like he couldn’t quite decide which he was happiest about. Finally he made a move like he was going to head back to the fray, but turned before he did, putting both his hands on either side of Hux’s face and kissing him deeply, stealing the last bit of breath Hux had left.

“Thank you, for this” Kylo whispered, a ghost on Hux’s kiss-bruised lips, before darting back into the crowd. Hux brought a hand up to his mouth, faintly passing over the mark Kylo had left with his teeth. He didn’t regret getting the tickets, anymore.

A week later when Kylo opened his computer to find the file he kept his music in left open, the notification of a recently removed USB blinking in the corner, he smiled, but said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me [on tumblr](http://fraxinus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
